


stuck with you

by totallyrottentomatoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrottentomatoes/pseuds/totallyrottentomatoes
Summary: When Shouyou leaves his dorm in the middle of a snowstorm, the last thing he expects is to find himself in a deserted grocery store. Well, that may not be true; the last thing he expects is to be hiding out in a grocery store with his rival from high school, Oikawa Tooru. Over snacks, secrets, and make-overs, the pair might just find that being stuck together is the best thing that could have happened to them.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104
Collections: Haikyuu





	stuck with you

A shiver runs down Hinata’s spine and he pushes his chin down farther into the scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. He quickens his pace, his shoes crunching quickly against the fresh snowfall covering the sidewalk. He’s glad he decided to walk to the store nearest to his dorm instead of riding his bike; the snow and wind have been picking up and walking, though annoying, is much easier than dealing with his bike getting stuck. When he left his dorm room Kageyama had told him that the storm was going to get worse. Hinata lets out an exasperated sigh thinking of Kageyama scowling at him when he comes back with his sweet snacks.“Dumbass,” Hinata growls, trying his hardest to mimic his grumpy roommate under his breath. The store is only about a ten minute walk when the weather is nice, but it might take longer if the blizzard sets in. Hinata normally likes the snow; playing with Natsu after a heaving snowfall is something he always particularly looked forward to. He remembers a time when they were both still in grade school when their mother let them sled until dark before calling them inside to drink warm tea after they shed their sopping wet clothes. Now, with snow falling down so heavily it looks like clumps of cotton suspended in the air, his feelings are much less pleasant. He can feel as the snow on his head melts and flattens his orange hair against his head and the back of his neck. How did he forget his hat? Hinata curses himself and pushes his hands farther into his pockets. The visibility is low but Hinata has walked this route enough to know he’s rounding the corner to the street where the store is.

The parking lot is completely empty. The lights mounted on the outside of the store flicker ominously, but Hinata doesn’t stop to consider if the store is open or closed. It’s too late to turn around without his snacks. His mind set, he continues trudging through the parking lot past the snowed in carts and the abandoned hand baskets. Inside the store seems to be half lit, making the dimly lit aisles look like a scene out of a scary movie. Hinata shudders again, not as much from the chill this time. The doors slide automatically open and he steps inside, deciding he’s currently at a much higher risk for getting frostbite than for being murdered in a grocery store. He jerks his head quickly from side to side anyway, though, just to make sure. Satisfied that there seems to be no one around, and thus no killer lurking, Hinata beelines for the row with the snack foods. Music plays overhead, but other than that, the only sound is his wet sneakers squeaking against the ceramic floors. He quickly grabs his favorite sweets and a few bags of chips for Kageyama, thinking of how it’ll be much harder for him to make rude comments with his mouth full. Once he’s satisfied with his choice, he heads back to the front of the store, checking behind his back only once as he goes.

Hinata swerves through the different sets of registers looking for someone to check his things. “Hello?” He calls hesitantly, then louder, “is anyone in here?” Farther down he can see a light above a register is on, but when he makes his way over to it no one is waiting.  
“How strange,” he mutters, adjusting his grip on his goods to keep them from slipping. “There has to be someone.” Faintly, he hears a sound like a throaty groan coming from behind the row of registers.

“Hello?” He calls again, his voice an octave higher than before. “I have pepper spray,” he adds. He doesn’t.

As he inches closer to where the sound came from, he hears it again. Louder this time, so he can tell he’s not making it up. There are a view closed doors lining the walls that all say ‘Employees Only’ so Hinata waits until he hears the soft sound again before picking one to barge into uninvited. He exhales and slowly puts his hand onto the doorknob, turning it as quietly as possible. Internally he counts to three before pulling the door open and jumping out of the way. The force of his pull causes the door to swing open and thwack against the wall. A loud ‘thud’ sounds from inside the room, followed quickly by a familiar sounding “Oi!” from inside. Hinata cocks his head and frowns, trying to remember who the voice belongs to.

“Oikawa?” Hinata questions in disbelief as a head of fluffy brown hair pokes out into view. Hinata re-examines the room and concludes it’s meant to be a break room, benches and chairs lining the open space. Oikawa disappears again before standing from the ground to his full height, rubbing the back of his head lazily.

“Hinata?” He sounds even more confused than Hinata, his voice laced with annoyance. “What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean!” He gestures lamely to the snacks in his hands. “I’m robbing the place.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t make me get my manager, shrimp.” Hinata bristles at the nickname he remembers all too well from high school. He makes a face back at Oikawa in response but decides to ignore his jibe for now. He won’t admit it, but he’s relieved to have found another person, even a menace of one.

"If you tattled I'd just tell them how loud you snore."

Oikawa ignores this and walks past him out the door, straightening his uniform. “How’d you get in here, anyway?” He stops in his tracks and whips his head from side to side wildly. “Wait, where is everyone?”

“You’re the one who works here!” Hinata reminds him. “How should I know?” The lights start to flicker around them again, making it even harder to see than before. Oikawa yelps and jumps back beside Hinata, who panics in response and drops most of the items in his hands.

“Oikawa!” He whines half-heartedly. Some of the lights hold on for a moment longer before blinking out altogether. Fear rises in Hinata’s throat and his hand moves without his permission to grab Oikawa’s. If Oikawa is startled by their sudden contact, he doesn’t show it, gripping Hinata’s hand until his knuckles are white. The music has stopped playing as well, leaving the two in silence. Hinata can hear his heartbeat pumping in his ears and notices the wind howling against the building for the first time since entering the store.

“The storm,” Oikawa breathes. “We normally close early in bad weather.” A pause, then, “those jerks! They would leave me here! They left me here to die in a blizzard!”

A nervous chuckle escapes Hinata’s mouth. “You don’t mean, like, die die,” he chokes out. “Right?” As Hinata’s eyes adjust to the dark he can see Oikawa tip his head down. He shifts slightly closer to Oikawa’s side, his body heat coaxing Hinata nearer.

“Being stuck at work when you don’t have to be is basically dying, Oranges.” Oikawa starts to move, tugging Hinata along with him. 

“Candles are in aisle ten, let’s go that way.” Hinata quickly adjusts his stride to keep pace with Oikawa, having no objection to finding a light source. After a minute Oikawa stops moving and drops Hinata’s hand. He can hear him rummaging with something on the shelves and the sound of plastic ripping. Hinata tries to focus his eyes in the darkness, pushing his face closer to the shelves to see the contents. He hears the sound of a match striking and instantly a small flame flickers to life.

“Easy peasy,” Oikawa smirks as he lights a few candles. He hands one to Hinata, who hold it close to his chest. He resists the urge to scoot closer to Oikawa for his warmth again.

“What now?” Hinata whispers, his voice sounding more timid than he meant for it to. Hinata can see Oikawa considering his question, the candle providing enough light for him to make out his facial features. He doesn’t look that different from high school; his hair is slightly longer, and his jawline is more defined. He’s only a little attractive, Hinata decides. Certainly not the kind that’s always left him in awe, the kind that seems completely untouchable. Hinata squints his eyes, as if searching for a crack in Oikawa’s flawless appearance. He has to tip his head up to do so; even with the couple inches Hinata has grown in the few years since they last saw each other, Oikawa is still much taller than him.

“What do I look like, your babysitter?”

Hinata frowns. “What’s your problem, anyway?” His voice gives it away that he’s pouting slightly, but he doesn’t care. “We’re obviously going to be stuck together until this calms down. You might not like me very much but at least be civil.”

Oikawa huffs in response. “I like you just fine.”

“Huh? You’ve only ever been mean to me.” Hinata takes a second to recall their conversations and games in the past. “Yeah, no, I’m pretty sure you don’t like me.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “You know what they say about bygones.”

“You called me shrimp not even ten minutes ago!”

“Fine then! What would you like me to call you? Princess?”

Hinata ignores his taunt. “Just call me my name. Obviously.” Oikawa raises his eyebrow, suspicious he didn’t take the bait. He turns and starts to head back down the aisle. Without saying a word, he holds his hand back out behind him. Despite being confused by the gesture, Hinata swallows his pride and grabs Oikawa again. His nerves about the surrounding darkness and the screaming storm haven’t calmed, but the pressure against Hinata’s palm quiets his racing thoughts, if only a little.

“If I’m in charge, we’re doing things my way,” he says, his voice lilting mischievously.

“Well, no one ever said you were in charge-” Oikawa cuts him off by yanking him to the side.

“First, for a sit in, we’re gonna need blankets!” Oikawa breaks into a run and Hinata tumbles behind him. Oikawa clearly knows where he’s going and Hinata doesn’t want to lose sight of him for fear of getting lost. He grips Oikawa’s hand and pumps his legs to keep up as Oikawa swerves around the sections, grabbing various items. In some feat of acrobatics, he manages to hold an armful without letting go of Hinata or his candle until he finally slows down and comes to a stop.

“This should do it,” he states, sounding satisfied with his treasurers. From what Hinata can see he’s collected a few rolled up blankets, some face masks, and a set of what looks like glitter or paint (though Hinata’s not sure, he can’t really see all the bottles). Hinata shines his candle to the shelves to find that they’re currently located in the snack aisle he was in earlier.

“Is this stealing?” Hinata questions accusingly.

“No. It’s borrowing,” Oikawa shoots him a suggestive look before adding, “I’ll pay for it later. I work here, remember? Plus, everyone sort of owes me for taking their closing shift.” He snickers at his joke and settles down on the ground, a bag of frosted animal crackers in his hands. Oikawa struggles with the blankets for a second before tearing them lose from their packaging and flicking them out to cover his legs and torso. He pauses for a minute to give Hinata an expectant look and holds up one side of the blanket.

“Well?” he questions. Something flutters in Hinata’s chest at the invitation to be close to Oikawa again. Has he ever been that close to him? “It’s only going to get colder without the power on,” Oikawa prompts when he notices Hinata hesitate.

Awkwardly Hinata squirms his way under the blanket, pushing his side against Oikawa’s. He’s grateful that the candles are sitting around them on the floor, no longer close enough to make it obvious Hinata’s cheeks are flushed. Silence settles between them for a few minutes while Oikawa snacks on his animal crackers. He holds the bag out to Hinata, who shakes his head. The nervous flutter in his chest silences the sugar craving from before.

“I feel like we should be telling ghost stories of something,” Oikawa says between bites. He dramatically picks up a candle and holds it under his face to prove his point. “One cold, cold night, all the lights went out at a grocery store and two guys froze to death. The end.” Hinata shivers.

“No ghost stories,” he manages. “What are we gonna do if we get scared? There’s nowhere to hide!”

Oikawa smirks. “We’ll just have to cuddle.” Hinata shoots him a glare to let him know he’s not impressed. “Fine, fine, what do you suggest then?”

“We could tell secrets,” Hinata offers. He frowns after he considers the implications of sharing secrets with Oikawa. Hinata’s always the one to suggest a good game of truth or dare at parties, but the prospect of Oikawa asking him a truth question makes him feel oddly exposed. “Or not,” he adds in a rush.

“No, that’s not a half bad idea,” Oikawa muses. “Possibly the only thing better than something scary is gossip.” Hinata gulps. “You have to go first, obviously, because I’m an open book.”

“Not fair! It was my idea!” Hinata whines.

“Exactly! You know, it’s not too late for me to tell the story of the little ghost who only comes out in blizzards…”

Hinata makes a “sh” sound and holds his hands up defensively. “Okay! Fine, fine, I’ll go first.” He hadn’t considered what his secret would actually be, so he goes with the first thing that pops into his head. “I picked a flower that I liked on campus in the fall, but I know you aren’t really suppose to do that, so I hid it until I got back to my dorm room. By the time I got back it was all smushed in my bag and then I wasn’t really sure what to do with it. I ended up flattening it out in one of my textbooks I never use and putting it under my mattress. I read that doing that makes it so that you can keep them forever, but I’m too scared to look and see. It was a really bright color, so I think I’ll be sad if it fades.” He blinks, snapping his mouth shut. He’s never even thought to mention that to anyone else, and he has no idea what made him think to tell Oikawa, of all people. Something about sharing that unimportant series of events in his life feels intimate, like he’s naked.

“How very like you,” is all Oikawa says, surprising Hinata with how inviting his tone is. There’s no hint of a tease or a joke, and something about that makes Hinata relax. If he’s not mistaken, Oikawa is looking at him fondly, as though he’s just said the most perfect thing in the world. He’s used to being called a dumbass for his random tangents, and it surprises him how much he likes that Oikawa just let him ramble. It almost makes him want to think of something else to say, another secret to spill. Almost.

“You now.” He scoots in closer so that their knees touch, excited for whatever Oikawa will say. He seems like the type to have good secrets to tell. “Something no one else knows.”

“Something no one else knows, huh?” Hinata nods vigorously. “When I was in grade school, I always brought my lunch to class. My mom made the best snacks and put them all together in a neat way. Of course, she always packed extra for volleyball practice, and even though everything was good, the pre-practice food was the best. So, at lunch I would always take all the food out and put it on the table and sort through what I wanted to eat and what I wanted to save. Then I would put it all back into the box and go about the day. One day I started to notice that a few of the snacks were going missing, here and there. I wasn’t sure what to make of it, because someone was obviously taking stuff out, but I didn’t know who or why. At first I wanted to figure out who it was, so little me started cutting everything in half at lunch. For the life of me I have no idea why I thought that would help me solve the mystery. Thinking about it feels sort of like a dream, you know, like something just makes so much sense but once you wake up, you’re like, ‘why was I doing that?’ Anyway, I never figured out who was taking it. I don’t know why but I wasn’t upset or anything, it eventually felt like we were sharing a secret. Like we were hiding from everyone else together, even though I don’t know who it was.” Oikawa pauses for a moment, frowning. “I guess this doesn’t really count, since someone else knows it."

Hinata furrows his brow in thought. “Well, you don’t know who it is that knows the secret, so it cancels out.” Hinata thinks about what Oikawa told him and smiles. The person he knew from volleyball wanted to bring out the best in everyone; he wonders if, in a way, that’s what Oikawa’s younger self was trying to do without realizing. Oikawa has gone back to munching on his animal crackers for the moment, seemingly lost in thought. Hinata fidgets with the bottles Oikawa scattered on the floor around them, his hands itching to be held again. “What are these?” Hinata questions, bringing a couple of them closer to his face. He hopes he wasn’t too obvious in attempting to change the subject from it being his turn to tell another secret. Oikawa sets his package of snacks aside and gasps dramatically.

“These, my small friend, are nail polishes,” he says with a grin. “And these,” he holds up another package, “are eye shadows."

Hinata wrinkles his nose. “Natsu paints my nails sometimes when I fall asleep. She never does a very good job.”

“Well good thing you’re going to be painting my nails, then,” Oikawa states, handing the bottle to Hinata. “I usually prefer purple, but I could only find this one, so it’ll do.” Hinata blinks.

“I’ve never painted anyone’s nails before!”

“Relax,” Oikawa drawls. “It’ll be fine. It’s pretty hard to mess it up, actually.” Hinata makes a face to relay his distrust but uncaps the bottle anyway. Oikawa holds his hand out from under the blanket. Hinata does his best to attempt keeping the paint on Oikawa’s fingernails but it turns out to be a much harder task than he had expected. He furrows his brow in concentration and tries to calm his movements. He gets better as he goes, making the hand he does second turn out leagues better than the first. He goes back and tries to wipe away some of the excess; for some reason, he wants to have done a good job.

“Your tongue is sticking out,” Oikawa says, causing Hinata to nearly drop the bottle. He lifts his head to give Oikawa a ‘what the hell, man’ face, but stops in his tracks when he meets Oikawa’s eyes. He doesn’t look taunting at all, and the edges of his mouth curve into a warm smile. Hinata feels his heart pounding in his chest.

“It’s rather annoying how cute that was,” Oikawa whispers, his voice low. Suddenly Oikawa is moving, leaning forward past his lap and closer to Hinata’s face. Hinata panics for a moment and leans away, but Oikawa doesn’t stop until his chest is hovering over Hinata’s. Their faces are close enough for him to feel Oikawa’s breath on his cheek. Oikawa’s eyes slide over Hinata’s features as if studying every inch of his face. Hinata holds his breath for Oikawa to make a joke or for his face to pull into his easy smirk, but neither come. Oikawa’s face is soft, and his cheeks are flushed, almost as if he’s looking at something precious. The thought makes Hinata squirm slightly, but he doesn’t pull away. Oikawa’s eyes stop fluttering momentarily and linger on Hinata’s lips, which are drawn apart in a small ‘o’ from surprise. Finally, Oikawa pulls his gaze up to meet Hinata’s.

“Gold,” he says at last before pulling away to sit up again.

Hinata blinks. “Huh?”

“I’m going to do gold for your eye shadow,” he’s rummaging around with the packaging now as Hinata slowly sit back up.

“Okay,” he replies because he doesn’t trust himself to say anything else. Oikawa resituates himself under the blanket and tosses the ends over Hinata’s legs. Hinata fights a shudder as his knees bump against Oikawa’s under the blanket. Hinata starts to wonder if Oikawa is purposefully toying with him, but he’s not sure that he cares anymore. It’s not like him to settle for, well, anything, but he’s not sure he has a choice in this matter. His body responds to every look from his former rival, every touch and shared moment. They can’t have been together for more than an hour at this point, but the situation has a bizarre air about it like time has stopped. Maybe it has, seeing as they don’t know when the storm will stop, when the lights will come on, when the night will end. The possibility of it all ending in a minute or sooner heightens Hinata’s emotions; but then again, so does the possibility of them spending the whole night on the off-white butt-numbing tile floor. Someone could walk in at any moment, but Hinata knows that no one will. Such a strange feeling, being stuck in a fleeting moment that could last for hours.

“Close your eyes,” Oikawa’s voice is barely a whisper. Hinata does as instructed. Oikawa brushes the utensil lightly across Hinata’s eyelids in precise but careful movements. Something about it reminds Hinata of Oikawa’s sets; always so well thought out and intentional. Hinata realizes he likes that about Oikawa. He considers telling him so but can’t find the right words to do so. Instead he stays as still as possible as the sensation of powder being spread across his eyelids continues. They stay this way for a while, so Hinata soaks in the pleasant feeling. He’s never considered wearing make-up before, but he’s curious to see how it turns out. He briefly wonders what it would be like to show this scene to the version of himself that knew Oikawa in high school; the version of himself who called Oikawa “The Great King” and meant it every time. There is something regal about the way Oikawa carries himself. Hinata used to believe that was what true confidence looked like, but now he’s not so sure. Whatever is truly regal about Oikawa comes from him knowing his flaws and being so amazing in spite of them. There’s something softer in his eyes now, or maybe it was always there and Hinata just hadn’t noticed. Whatever side of Oikawa this is, the one that would let Hinata cling to him in the darkness, this side of him is one that Hinata wants to curl up in and keep for himself as long as possible.

“Open.” Hinata obeys. Oikawa’s face is dangerously close to his, studying him in that intense way again. The back of Oikawa’s hand brushes softly against Hinata’s cheek, causing goosebumps to form down his neck and arms. Hinata stares back, his heart hammering in his chest as Oikawa’s lips part slightly.

“You’re breathtaking,” he says. Hinata can’t remember a time he’s seen Oikawa look so genuine and vulnerable, and for some reason that makes him feel dizzy. Without thinking he lifts his chin slowly and just a small amount, so their faces are closer to touching than before. He copies Oikawa and lets his eyes wander to all the places he never let them without feeling the pressure of needing to look away. He drinks in the way that his hair falls just above his brown eyes that seem darker in the candle light. He lets his gaze drop down to the slope of Oikawa’s neck, which is exposed just enough to show the edge of his collarbone. Before he even realizes what he’s doing Hinata dips his head to rest in the crook of Oikawa’s shoulder. Oikawa doesn’t stiffen or move away; he leans in slightly against the pressure of Hinata’s head. The hand that had been on Hinata’s cheek traces his jawline and entangles in a tuff of Hinata’s damp hair behind his ear. Oikawa’s shirt smells like clean laundry and fresh air and Hinata wishes he could cuddle up in the scent and Oikawa’s warm chest forever. Oikawa twirls the strands of Hinata’s hair around his fingers and snakes his other arm around Hinata’s back, drawing him closer. Hinata lifts his head slightly so that his face is pressed against bare skin instead of t-shirt fabric and brushes his lips against Oikawa’s neck. The way Oikawa holds him feels so intense and yet so tender and pure; there are no questions or uncertainties between them. There’s nothing at all between them. Hinata imagines bringing his mouth up to touch Oikawa’s; he wonders how the delicate skin would feel against his own. Hinata feels Oikawa press his chin to the top of his head, pulling Hinata into him that much farther. He closes his eyes and allows himself to be engulfed in the feeling of being held. The warmth he’s been craving surrounds him and melts his heart down to his very core.

“What are we going to do tomorrow?” The question falls out of Hinata’s mouth before he can stop it, his words muffled into Oikawa’s skin. He can feel the uncertainty in the air and instantly regrets saying anything.

“We’ll have breakfast, of course,” Oikawa mummers into his hair, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Hinata feels his nerves dissipating and his gut twisting. He feels like he could cry; he hadn’t realized he had been so worried to ask that question. As much as he wants to enjoy all these moments, he also knows that some part of him wanted to be sure they wouldn’t end so soon. “And then we’ll build ourselves a lean-to, so we don’t have to sleep in a grocery store again.” The relief in Hinata’s chest bubbles out of him in the form of a laugh. He attempts to stifle it against Oikawa’s shoulder, and he sees goosebumps raise from the contact. Oikawa nudges him away gently and says, “that tickles.” Hinata looks up to pout as a show of his disapproval, his bottom lip pushed out for added effect.  
“How about one more secret, Shouyou,” Oikawa whispers thickly. Hinata’s eyes widen at the proposition and his heart leaps at the sound of his name. He’s not sure he’s ever heard Oikawa say it before.

“Tooru?” is all he can muster in response. “Tooru,” he says again, this time without a question hanging on.

Oikawa smiles, his eyes fluttering down to Hinata’s lips. “Something only you know is that I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.” Hinata expects the moment to go quickly, but it doesn’t. He feels as if time slows to a stop as he lets out a small exhale in anticipation. He can clearly see the flush coloring Oikawa’s cheeks, the way his nose is slightly pink from the cold. He’s painfully aware of how carefully Oikawa holds his face, the edges of his fingers still tucked into the ruffles of Hinata’s hair. He watches the moment as Oikawa’s thick eyelashes flutter when his eyes close as his face comes down slowly to meet Hinata’s. Because of all of this, Hinata is expecting Oikawa to kiss him. The moment their lips meet, however, it occurs to Hinata that it would have been impossible to know the sensation that explodes in his chest even existed until now. It’s somehow overwhelming and not enough; he wants Oikawa to be closer but he’s not sure his body would obey him if he tried to move. Instinctively, his lips part to deepen the kiss. Oikawa’s lips are soft and taste sweet, like the sugary glaze on his frosted animal crackers. They’re slightly chilled, but the feeling of them flush against Hinata’s own warms him down to his toes. He feels Oikawa’s lips pull back into a smile, just briefly, before pulling Hinata in closer.

They stay that way for some time, molding together and separating and then finding each other again. Nothing about their kisses is hurried, neither of them rushing to grab or take. Instead they enjoy each movement and touch, letting each feeling ignite a new part of them. They’re both mindful of the other in a way they can’t explain, a way that makes them take their time with each caress, feeling for how the other will respond. The moment feels infinite, and somehow is made more so in the knowledge that they have tomorrow. They have tomorrow, and then tomorrow after that. So, they stay that way, stuck together, inseparable, inextricable. Eventually the snow will stop, the lights will come back on, and they’ll clean up the light blue splotches and the sugar sprinkles on the floor. Eventually, but not yet.


End file.
